


Prompts Turned Stories- Thomas Sanders Style

by Ironman_out_keele



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Crying, Implied Death, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Obliviousness, Slight Nudity, he's in his underwear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironman_out_keele/pseuds/Ironman_out_keele
Summary: MAH PROMPT DUMP, LOVELY SNOWFLAKES





	1. A Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> THESE ARE PROMPT FICS AND I HAD TO MAKE UP A TITLE. SORRY IT'S SO SHORT SNOWFLAKES

It was another bad night for Anxiety. He's been getting nightmares everyday for the past week and he can't take being alone anymore, so he ran to the nearest room, tears flowing down his cheeks and knocked. Prince opened the door, a fist rubbing one eye before he froze in shock at the darker trait.

"C-can I c-come in p-please?" Anxiety mumbled out, wiping away his tears "I-I-I had a-a-a bad dr-dream a-again."Tears still flowed down as he choked and curled up in a ball.

Prince dropped down and pulled Anxiety close to him. "Hey, hey, deep breaths Anx. Calm down love. They can't hurt you anymore. Not with me around. I promise" Prince slowly rocked Anxiety back and forth.

"B-but I-I was th-the one to-to hurt you! I-I killed you! Th-the d-demon t-took m-my hand and made me stab you! I-I killed you!" Prince was shocked but continued to rock the crying trait.

"Hey, hey, sweetheart listen. That wasn't you. It was the demon. It's okay. You didn't kill anyone. I'm still here kicking."

The royal remembered that Anxiety always took his soft red blanket when he was sad or down. So he picked up the crying trait and brought him into his room. The royal made a bee-line to his bed and tried to set Anxiety down only for the other to cling to him tight.

Prince sighed and grabbed his red blanket. "Here, take my blanket. I got to grab some more quilts for us okay?" Anxiety let out a whine and burrowed into the given blanket, still crying but slowing down.

Prince comes back with a stack of blankets that he unfolds and lays on Anxiety before crawling underneath and pulling the quivering bundle towards him. He starts to sing, trying to ease the other and to calm him down.

Slowly, but surely, Anxiety calms down and hugs Prince tight. They slowly doze off before Anxiety spoke into Prince's neck, half asleep and mumbling.

"Princey? I want a pet...like a snake..." Prince shakes in laughter at the now sleeping Anxiety in his arms.

Fin


	2. The Undies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post: So like, I’ve seen no one mention this but Morality canonically chills out in his underwear? Like, can we please talk about the implications of how funny that could be?
> 
> /I shall do the thing/
> 
> //I DID THE THING//

It's bright pink. A bright hot neon pink.

Logic couldn't stop staring. He wondered where he got it and how it was so _pink._

Morality was sprawled on the couch in his underwear. Only in his underwear. Nothing else. Not a stitch of other clothing. Asleep. With glitter in his hair and purple lipstick covering his lips.

Logic started longer, a blush crawling on his cheeks, ears turning bright red. Anxiety walked in and snickered at Logic's red face. He looked at what the other was looking at, only to turn a brighter red than Logic, unable to look away.

Logic looked at Anxiety, unable to speak. Anxiety looked at Logic and whimpered. Both blushed brighter and looked away.

"Hey what are you two ar-nope goodbye" Prince walked in and leaned against the couch, getting an eyeful of _pink_ and _skin_ , and walked out whiter than Anxiety because he has been _traumatized_.

Anxiety and Logic blushed even harder, one pulling up his hood and _sinking into it_ before walking into his room, the other adjusts his glasses and tie, following Anxiety's footsteps into his own room.

A minute later, they both walked out with their favorite blankets and sets it on Morality, blushing harder when hands accidently touch exposed skin and each other's hands.

As soon as the blanket is one, Anxiety runs into his room and locks the door. His heart was pounding and he didn't understand why. He sank against his door, watches as his hands shake.

Logic panics wondering why he felt these things, why his heart was beating harder, why it felt like his stomach was swooping. So he ran to the place that will help him understand and keep him safe; the library.

Morality curled under the blankets, smiling and pulling them closer, oblivious to the two people who were falling hard for him and each other. Oblivious that his feelings were returned.

Later they'd blush around each other and hide. Later (like 3 weeks later) they'd talk and...well, we shan't say. But for now? Morality dreams of being held by the two, while Logic frantically reads, bypassing the stuff about love and Anxiety sits staring at his hands as he thinks.


End file.
